narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryō Uchimono
Ryō Uchimono (うちもの リョウ'', Uchimono Ryō'') was a jōnin level shinobi of Ishigakure. He was known for his destructive tendencies. Background At some point before he's introduced, Ryō leaves Ishigakure and becomes a rogue ninja. As he travels around, he would often leave some form of destruction in his wake; many times killing anyone who happens to be nearby. Personality Ryō loved seeing things as desolate and broken. He got a thrill from causing this destruction, regardless of the consequences. He said there's really no motive for it; just that it's fun to watch. Since little is known of his prior life as an Ishi-nin, any other parts of his personality are a mystery. Appearance Ryō had spiky, blonde hair and black eyes. He wore a fishnet shirt and black pants. His head band was white. When seen in Part II, he wore new armor over the attire. It consisted of silver shoulder pads and long arm guards with a chest-piece similar to the old shinobi armor used in the past. Abilities Ryō's techniques revolved around explosions. As such, he favored things like explosive tags. His prized tool was a box that he can detonate at will, called a Chakra Bomb Box. It comes in various sizes that produce larger explosions with the size. He would commonly use small sizes that were about as destructive as an explosive tag. It was not revealed until Part II that these boxes actually are part of a summoning technique. Summoning Technique Ryō had the ability to summon bombardier beetles. They can expel corrosive fluids from their rear ends that can explode upon contact with air. He used the beetles to create the illusion of his chakra bomb boxes. The boxes are actually empty except for a sample of his blood. Flowing some chakra into them summons a beetle. When the walls of the box begin to separate, the beetle expels its acid, causing the explosion. It then returns to its home. Status Part I Kusa's Unofficial Team Arc Ryō is first seen exiting a shop outside Kusagakure, owned by Rika Inoue's father. In order to keep a low profile, he had taken off his headband to try and blend in with normal villagers. As he left, Rika arrived with Kazō Yakusho, Avaki, and Naruto Uzumaki. The Leaf ninja was there to escort Rika's father into the Land of Fire. Kazō and Avaki had found them and decided to go with them. As Ryō passed the young ninja, he decided to entertain himself before he move on to another village. He tossed one of his bombs at their feet and detonated it. After dodging it, they faced him, only to realize he was a ninja. He had put his headband back on which showed he was from Ishigakure. Rika was sent inside the shop as the three genin faced him. Overall, the fight was one-sided. Since he was a jōnin, he easily outclassed them. After another bomb, Kazō and Naruto were sent flying into the forest nearby. He continued to toy with Avaki until he got wrapped up by his Serpent Chain Technique. The boy wasn't backing down and had actually trapped him. Even if he was a genin, Ryō wouldn't be able to fight back while tied up. A noise was heard inside the shop. Ryō decided it was time to finish his fun. Avaki realized what was going on and severed his chains, leaving Ryō bound as he ran inside. A large version of Ryō's bombs had been sitting on the second floor of the building. When Avaki found Rika, the walls of the box began to separate. Ryō would kill the two and leave before any more ninja showed up. With the chains bound so tightly around him, however, he couldn't get away soon enough and was caught in the blast. He lay unconscious as a squad of Leaf ninja arrived, saying they were trying to find him. He was taken to Konoha for interrogation. Part II Growth Arc Ryō had managed to escape confinement over the time skip. Now he was being pursued by the students of Konoha's Team Guy. One was a jōnin and another was a taijutsu expert, so he could only run and use his bombs to keep them at a distance. He was slowly tiring them out, and figured he'd be free of them soon. He continued to run and found himself at the base of a cliff. The three ninja blocked his way, so he was trapped. Before he could use more bombs, he noticed two more ninja on the cliff above him. It was the Kusa ninja, Kazō and his teammate Oda. Ryō recognized them and decided he would kill them so they could join their teammate. He began attacking Team Guy while the Grass ninja watched. Just when Ryō was able to gain the upper hand, a large rock slammed him into the cliff wall. Takato Kishimi had arrived with orders from Kusa to execute him. Oda jumped down at this declaration. Ryō tried to throw a bomb up at him as he came down, but a fire jutsu was now coming from the boy. He would have blown himself up if he used the bomb, so he just dodged. Oda then began attacking him, using his unique fighting style to prevent Ryō from retaliating. The boy broke both of Ryō's arms and kicked him over to Kazō. Kazō grabbed Ryō by the head and shoved a cylinder of wood in his mouth; slamming his jaw shut afterwards. Ryō realized what was happening. He had a bomb in his mouth. The only thing preventing it from erupting was him biting down. Kazō told him he had been adding chakra to that canister ever since their first battle. Now it was unstable and ready to explode. He also said that, unlike Ryō's bombs, this blast could be controlled. Even with Kazō standing right in front of him, he would be the only one to die. He knew there was no way out. The bomb went off, ripping Ryō apart and leaving no trace of his body behind. Trivia *Ryō's hobby was watching things explode. Quotes (To Kazō, Avaki, and Naruto) "Do you honestly think you can do anything to me? You're just a bunch of weak genin brats!" (To Avaki after Rika finds a bomb in her dad's shop) "Oh by the way, I left a little gift for the shop owner. You can keep me tied up all you want, kid... BUT SOMEBODY'S DYIN' TODAY!!" (To Kazō) "Well now. You're the kid whose teammate I blew up... I guess you want to join him." Reference *Ryō Uchimono is an OC created by KusaNin. *Image used pictures of Hashirama Senju for body proportions and general pose. Category:FINAL Category:Ishigakure Category:Jōnin Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Original Character Category:OC Art